


Alec's Cab Ride

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Window Into an Empty Room, M/M, Salt in the Wound, promo clip, spoilers for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Another promo, another fanfic.





	Alec's Cab Ride

Yes, another fanfic based upon Malec angst and a promo clip. (when I should be working on chapter 2 of  **Maxine's Not so Happy Birthday** )

Dialogue from the  **Salt in the Wound** promo is by Celeste Vasquez.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alec tells the cabbie to take him to the loft. Alec closes his eyes and tries not to think too much. Yes, Magnus told him that he couldn't move in, but Alec now considers the loft,  _ **Magnus**_ ' loft, his home.

He rubs his forehead and knows that he is going to pay the price for drinking too much. Trying to drown his feelings with liquor was not the best thing he could have done. But Magnus not showing up because he was with a 'client' was the perfect ending to a crapass day.

Alec wonders why every time he feels secure in his relationship with Magnus, something happens and he winds up back at square one or close to it.

The cab pulls up to the loft and Alec hands the cabbie some money. He gets out slowly and makes his way to the door of the building.

It's locked. Alec leans his head against the door and tries to think of what to do next.

"You okay there?"

Alec turns around. The cabbie is leaning across the front seat and waiting for an answer.

Alec blinks away tears and shakes his head, "Not really."

"Can I take you somewhere else?"

Alec tries the door one more time. He walks back to the cab and gets in. He gives the cabbie the address for the Old Church. He might as well return to the Institute.

The cabbie nods and drives.

Alec wipes his eyes and tries to regain control over himself. He can't walk into the Institute in tears.

Alec loves Magnus and knows that Magnus loves him. But ever since he looked inside the box, there has been this tension between them. Alec can't stop thinking about how long Magnus has lived and that Alec is only going to be a small part of his life.

Underhill was right, ShadowHunters love for life and Alec has no intentions of being with someone other than Magnus. But he can't help but think that when he dies, Magnus will move on. Tears run down his face. Alec wipes them away angrily, he needs to think of something else before he gets to the Institute.

Alec tries to think of the Owl Demon, something that won't make him cry. Or the Greater Demon that is messing with the ley lines.

The cab pulls up to the Old Church. The cabbie looks at it, "You sure this is the right address?"

Alec nods, "Yes, this will do. Thanks. What more do I owe you?"

The cabbie shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself."

Alec opens the door, "Thanks. I'll try to." He leaves the cab and walks to the Institute. The cab drives away.

Alec walks in and walks over to the elevators.

An elevator opens and Magnus walks out. Alec looks at him.

Magnus gives him a weak smile, "Alexander, you look like shit."

Alec nods, "I feel like shit. I went to the loft and the door was locked."

"Of course, I wasn't home."

Alec whispers, "I thought I was locked out."

"Why would I do that?"

Alec shrugs, "Because I just walked out."

Magnus steps closer to him, "Alexander, I love you and I understand why you left. I'm sorry for saying what I said. But we have bigger problems right now. We found out who the Owl Demon is."

Alec sighs, "I take it, that I'm not going to like this."

Magnus nods, "It's Jace."

"What?"

"Yes, Jace is the Owl Demon."

Alec closes his eyes, "This day just got crappier."

"And I think it's all my fault."

"What?"

"At the time, I didn't know it was her, but Lilith came to the loft looking for my help on a potion that she used on Jace."

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus, how could you have known?"

"What a fool I am. If I hadn't given her that elixir, Jace would still be Jace."

"Magnus, Lilith would've gotten to him with or without you. You can't put this all on yourself."

Magnus looks at him, "I will fix it. I will use the last drop of my power if it's the death of me."

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and they hold each other.

Magnus gently says, "You still look like shit."

Alec shakes his head, "We need to deal with Jace."

"No, Alexander, you need to get some rest and I need to make sure of that." He opens a portal to the loft, they walk through and go to their bedroom.

Magnus snaps his fingers and they are in their sleep clothes. He pulls Alec to the bed and they get comfortable. Magnus holds him tight as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Not placing bets that we will get this in the episode, but a girl can dream. :D


End file.
